


I'll Wrap my Arms Around You Now

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a snowflake that needs to be protected at all costs, M/M, Steeb is still a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: captainbuchananbarnes said: Omg can you write me a SteveBucky prompt where Bucky is scared of Thunderstorms and Steve comforts him and makes him cocoaaaaOh Dearie, of course I can. Here you go!





	I'll Wrap my Arms Around You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title come from "Crash" by You Me At Six which is a beautiful song and fits Stucky really well okay? Plus there's kind of a companion/prequel song ("Always Attract") which give me feels for another OC couple I rp. [Prompt me on tumblr.](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/ask)

It was the third loud crash and the following whimper that finally drew Steve out of his slumber. He, after living with Thor for so long, was used to the random sporadic thunderstorms that sometimes cropped up.

Then he realized that Thor was actually in Asgard and wasn’t due back until the end of the month.

The bedroom lit up again with lightning and twenty seconds later a loud resonating grumble of thunder was heard, rattling the glass, and even Steve had jumped at that one.

Beside him, Bucky was sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest, hands over his ears, as he gently rocked himself. Immediately, Steve’s sitting up as well, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting gesture. Neither one say anything as they wait out the storm.

It calms down soon enough, thunder still sounds, breaking up the rhythmic sounds of rain on glass, but it’s farther off and the room doesn’t light up as much when lightning flashes.

Steve pulls Bucky off their bed gently, leading him into the kitchen, where he makes them both a hot cup of cocoa one handed because the other is too busy clutching onto Bucky’s human hand.

He hand’s Bucky the mug with his shield printed on it and Steve take the one that has Iron Man’s mask on it (because Clint thought it would be hilarious to get them a set of Avengers mugs for Christmas.).

They go into the living room where Steve puts his cocoa down for a moment to allow Bucky to curl up in his arms. They pull the throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around themselves.

Bucky snuggles back as he sips at his hot drink absently. Steve wraps his arm tighter around him as he leans to get his own cup.

“Thank you,” Bucky breathes as he watches the rain fall.

Stave presses a kiss to his hair. “You’re welcome.”

Their I love you’s are silent, but not unheard.


End file.
